


The Adventures of Dev and Niall along with Agatha Wellbelove

by Thereaderwhotriestowrite, Wildfirewarren



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Adventure, Agatha - Freeform, Angst, Claire is sassy, Dev Niall and Agatha friendship, Dev and Niall are the main characters, England - Freeform, Fanatsy, Fanfiction, High School, M/M, Pining, Series, Simon Snow and the Five Blades - Freeform, Simon and Baz are just in love, Watford (Simon Snow), What if Simon didn't find the five blades, Year 5, but Agatha did with Dev and Niall, carry on, fuff, maybe smut who knows, on going, the chosen one, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thereaderwhotriestowrite/pseuds/Thereaderwhotriestowrite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfirewarren/pseuds/Wildfirewarren
Summary: What would it have been like if Simon wasn't the one who found the five blades, what if he was too busy trying to solve his feelings with Baz? If Dev and Niall weren't just side characters, if Agatha Wellbelove had a life outside of the awkward love triangle she was in with Baz and Simon?The year starts off fine, that is until Simon and Baz are too caught up in whatever their relationship is, Claire Agatha's cousin turns up and starts turning everything on it's head. And if that wasn't bad enough Dev and Niall find themselves joining up with Agatha to find some rusty old metal spiky things.Read to find out how it all turns out.





	The Adventures of Dev and Niall along with Agatha Wellbelove

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is our first Co written fic that is going to be more than a one shot but hopefully an on going story, we should post around every two weeks (school is a pain.) Have fun reading this story. :)

**Basilton's Point of View**

 

"Crowley Snow! Are you serious?" I say dryly, looking down on my bedsheets with disdain, my once pristine bedsheets, to see the scattered crumbs left there. It was one thing to bring food into the room, but to eat it on my bed? That was taking it to a whole new level. Snow looks at me ignorantly, his forehead hidden by bronzed curls, crinkling in confusion. I keep my eyes cold and devoid of any emotion other than the self pity I hold for myself in having to share a room with  _him._ "What..?" he says mid chew, more crumbs spilling out of his mouth. I can't help but feel a rush of affection for him-no, I hate him right now! What does he think he's doing?! I swallow slowly, not wanting to show him how much he affects me, I just need to breathe and then I can go back to ripping him to shreds. "Honestly," I start, a smirk already pulling at the edge of my lips, "can't you keep something from falling out of your mouth ever? I'm surprised it's not dribble, oh wait, no I do think I can see you dribbling!" I sneer at him, his face flushes with embarrassment and I have to physically stop myself from running to him and holding him as he pulls his sleeve and aggressively rubs the crumbs from his perfectly soft mouth. A scowl forms on his angelic face as he quickly swallows his food so he can take a shot at defending himself. Watching him struggle only increases my satisfaction, but it also increases the urge inside me to bring him into my arms. Instead all I do is look at him in disbelief. Disbelief in his incompetence, and how adorable that it.

 

* * *

** Simon's Point of View **

 

Baz is looking at me strangely, my first thought is 'he's plotting something,' but then I realise if he was plotting something he wouldn't do it with me in the room, let alone whilst he's starring directly at me. My scowl only increases as I think of what to say back, only to find I don't know what to say back, especially whilst he's acting weirdly. The silence is beginning to hang heavy in the air, a bit too heavy for comfort, and with still no comeback at mind I begin to think it would just be easier if I shoved the rest of my scone in my mouth, drop a few extra crumbs on his bed just to spite him. So I do. Baz raises his eyebrows further, even though they were raised pretty high already. His eyes shift from me to the floor, and then back to me. At first I think, wow Basilton's flushed and embarrassed and he does look like that for a split second. Then he transitions back to 'Baz, Simon Snow's roomate,' and his face reverts back into it's familiar form of distaste. I start making my way to the door, school bag slung haphazardly across me. Crumpling my already crumpled school shirt and sending my tie wayward. Just as I'm reaching the door, Baz slides in front of me with his school bag on, his uniform as crisp as ever and steps through the door slamming it behind him, right into my face.

 

* * *

 

** Basil's Point of View **

 

Why did I just do that? More to the point, why did _he_  just do that? I don't look back as I stride down the corridor, intent on getting to Chemistry to take my mind back to familiar ground. Logic. Answers. Insults. Absolutely no concern for Simon Snow other than how I can insult him. Just as I turn the corner I catch a whiff of desperation- correction, Agatha's perfume and I feel myself sigh. I should have expected this. "Oh hey Baz." She says casually as if she hasn't memorised my timetable or been stood in this corridor for the past ten minutes. "Hello Agatha." I have to suppress an eyeroll. I can;t deal with this right now, has she not woken up and realised yet? I'm not interested. Though to be fair to Agatha I have lead her on-I mean if I can't have Simon Snow she can't either. I'm pathetic and I know I am, but I have to claim  _something_ from my hopeless situation. "so, what are you doing here?" she perseveres despite my tone. This time the eyeroll cannot be stopped. "Going to class, same as you," I sigh condescendingly, something I find myself doing a lot in her presence. "Oh...yeah...of course," she flounders for something else to say, I purse my lips and adjust my watch. It seems I'm the only person who can make the glowing Agatha 'flounder' even on one of my better tempered days. She stares, waiting for me to continue the 'conversation', I stare back blankly. "Well, goodbye then." I say impatiently, my annoyance and frustration coming to a peak. I turn and continue on my way, leaving her there in the corridor watching me go. I was crueller than I meant to be but my patience had worn thin and it was going to be released at some point, the fact it was Wellbelove was merely coincidental. 

 

My dearest condolences that I couldn't humour you this time Agatha.

 

* * *

 

 

** Snow's Point of View **

 

After my confusing and frustrating morning with Baz, it was fair to say that I deserved another scone. Afterall, I hadn't really had time to enjoy the last one I'd eaten, I'd kind of shoved it in my mouth to piss off Baz, and however much I liked the idea he was pissed off, it had cost me a scone. But if I went to the kitchen now I'd be late for Chemistry, which would almost definitely result in a snide comment off Baz. It would also probably give him time to spell my side of the desk to do something ridiculous when I turn up and inevitably get me in trouble. All this thinking about Baz was making me weirdly flustered and angry, increasing my urge to have another scone. I guess I'd made up my mind where I was going. Arriving at chemistry late was worth it I decided as I reached the door of the class room, my belly full of warm scones and my mouth still containing the lingering taste of buttery mixture and the sweet tang of cherries. Bliss. I swing the door open and reluctantly make my way over to mine and Baz's shared desk, I smile at Agatha as I pass her only to receive a moody, irritated glare in return. Shrugging mentally, I take my seat, wary of the fact that Baz could have done something to it. I look over at him, he's starring directly at the teacher at the front of the class. His features are dark and set, they seem even more shadowed due to his concentration. Which is ironic since I know for a fact that he couldn't care less. I wait, nothing happens. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence, not even with a snide remark. Typical Baz, always finding new ways to piss me off.

 

* * *

 

 

**Baz's Point of View**

I can feel snow looking at me and it takes all of my willpower not t look back, even though I know for a fact he couldn't care less. 

 

Not that I do.

 

 

 


End file.
